


One More Time (Yata Misaki X Child!Reader)

by Ichihara_Haru



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Oreiro Rhyme, getting ready for bed, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichihara_Haru/pseuds/Ichihara_Haru
Summary: Yata (your dad) is helping you getting ready for bed but you're giving him a hard time doing so.





	One More Time (Yata Misaki X Child!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration while listening to Oreiro Rhyme on repeat  
> Misaki is one of my most favourite guys out there and I thought it'll be fun to start with a cute fanfic of him ^^
> 
> Also, I love FukuJun's voice ><  
> He voice Ichimatsu which happens to be one of my most favourite guys too  
> You see my pattern there~?  
> This is the first fanfic I've written  
> I don't know how it'll turn out but I hope you enjoy reading it

"Alright, It's time for you to get ready for bed!" Yata said to his child.

"Okay~" You replied getting on your bed and made yourself comfortable.

Yata tucked you in and softly ran his palm on your red left cheek as he stared at your face."Alright, goodnight" he said to you. Feeling the warmth of his palm, you returned his gesture with a soft giggle. Yata's hand then left your face. He then reached for the door, turning the knob and head on out.

But before he could leave the room, he was stopped by your sudden voice calling out to him "Daddy, wait! You haven't sang me a lullaby!"

He turned to face you and flashed a geeky smile while one of his hand went to rub the back of his head and he apologized "Right! Sorry hehe"

You waited as he walked back to your side and sat on one side of the bed. "So, what do you want me to sing?"  
He asked.

"Oreiro Rhyme!" You yelled.

"That song again?"

"Uhuh"

"Why?"

"It's daddy's song, and I really like the song too!" You cheered putting up both your arms.

'So cute.' He blushed. "Hmm, why do I have to sing every night anyways? It's embarrassing" He lightly scratched his cheeks with one of his finger.

"Daddy have a nice voice, and it's a father's job to sing a lullaby to their children so you must sing. No excuses!"

"Alright, alright" He shrugged to his stubborn child, now having no means of escaping from her demands. Willingly but quite reluctantly, he opened his mouth and let his vocal chords produce sounds.

"Na- na, na na na na, na na na na na-  
Mou, ii basho wa doko ni mo nakutte  
Sonzai shoumei kite takutte-"He sung with little passion, much less than the child had hoped.

"NO! NO! You have to sing like an idol!" She shouted, putting him into a halt.

"Eh? But that song's so hard" He complained, really meaning what he said.

"But daddy, you could do it in the song! And I told you, no excuses!" She pouted, not giving up until she gets what she wants. That's just how it goes when you have a shy, stubborn hot-head as a father. That, and it's just that enjoyable to bully him and see him troubled as he tried his best to comply. But apart from all the force you impose on him, you know that he truly loves you and would never hate you for doing it.

"Okay okay, fine. I'll sing it properly" Left with no other choice, he surrendered. Having his daughter pushing him almost every night had really tire him both physically and mentally, but at least not as much as when Fushimi left Homra.

Without causing more delays, he took a deep breath and once more exhaled the lyrics he had just a while ago. However this time, with full of aura and energy and a constant smile embedded on his facials.

You couldn't help but enjoy the little show he's putting on, just for you. Melodies and rhythm that put a smile on your face everytime it reaches you. You sang along with Yata when the chorus is reached, both grinning like a pair of idiots.

You have never felt so calm and excited at the same time, and having him with you every night felt like the rest of the world doesn't hold anymore meaning. No more troubles or thoughts concerning others. You felt save, as long as he is by your side.

You were so caught up that you didn't realise the end had come. Yata finished the song and you gave him an applause. "One more time!" You announced to your father who seemed to lack air with all that singing.

Yata gave you a shocked look and questioned you, "One more time?!"

"Yes daddy, again!" You cheered.

"Again?! But that was hard enough!"

"Please~" You showed him your begging face that he always find too hard to resist. However, he won't succumb to your cuteness that easily.

"No! You go to sleep or else!"He tried to threaten you but just as stubborn as he is, you refuse to listen.

You decided to make it even harder for him. Using a girl's ultimate weapon against guys, you pretended to cry. "Please, daddy. I just wanna hear you sing" Tears almost managed to come out of your eyes and it looked like it worked.

"Wha- Don't cry! Alright, alright. I'll sing one more time" Yata said with a worried look. Worried not just because he were upsetting you but also worried about himself, if he can survive the night without fainting with all the energy being drained out of his body.

You cheered while getting a 'what am I going to do with her' face from Yata. Nonetheless, he sighed and took a deep breath once more.

Once again, he sang his song with just as much energy as he did before. Smilling and singing along, you felt extremely happy and proud of your beloved father. 

As the song comes to an end you felt your eyes getting heavier and you let out a yawn. "One more?" you said softly with tired eyes.

"Nope, that's enough. You're too sleepy already. Go to sleep okay?" Yata laughed.

You pouted and Yata patted your head. "Didn't the lullaby work?"

You softly smiled at him, enjoying his little pats. "Yeah~"

"Then, go to sleep"

"Okay"

You closed your eyes, slowly drifting into slumber while Yata tucked you in for the second time that night. He kissed your forehead once again and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, my little Homra"

He closed the door, leaving you asleep with a cute little smile embedded on your face.


End file.
